


affectionate drunk

by sickficbitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Drinking, Emetophobia, I promise, Kuroo is a party boy but stays sober, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Party, Vomiting, akaashi has a dab pen, drunk, first time drinking, gets sick, its cute, kuroo takes care of him, some weed smokin, tsukki has never drank before, tsukki is an affectionate drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickficbitch/pseuds/sickficbitch
Summary: tsukki has never been drunk before and kuroo is shocked.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	affectionate drunk

The bass was very loud. That’s the first thing that came to his mind when Tsukishima Kei walked into his first-ever house party. 

This was never the plan. Tsukishima came on a train just the day before to spend the weekend in Tokyo with his long-distance boyfriend, Kuroo. The two boys met a year ago at a volleyball training camp and the rest was history.  
The pair was laying on Kuroo’s bed when he saw his friend’s Snapchat story with the address to a party. After some begging and promises, Kuroo somehow convinced his stubborn boyfriend to go. 

Kuroo had a firm grip on Tsukishima’s hand as they floated through the party, looking for the drink table. After the location was detected, Kuroo ducked behind the table and sprung up moments later with a funny look on his face.

“What would you like to drink, sir?” He asked an unamused boyfriend, chuckling. 

“I don’t know if I should drink,” Tsukishima stated, looking out and seeing some people he recognized from training camp and tournaments. “I’ve never been drunk before.” He admitted.

“N-Never?” Kuroo stammered in honest shock. Tsukishima’s cheeks flushed a fairy pink and Kuroo smiled at the sight. 

“Never,” Tsukishima confirmed. He didn’t think it was weird that he didn’t drink, he just hadn’t ever been to a party. He didn’t have friends in Miyagi other than his volleyball team; even though half the team doesn't like spending time with him. When he’s with Kuroo he’s more outgoing and less mean, and he likes himself better when he’s in Tokyo. “You act dumb, and then you get sick, and then you feel terrible the next morning. Why would I do that to myself?” Tsukishima reasoned. Kuroo raised his eyebrows. 

“If you don’t want to drink, you certainly don’t need to. But also if you want to, I promise I won’t get shitfaced so I can take care of you and make sure you don’t do anything stupid.” Kuroo promised, he had this broad grin on his face and Tsukishima couldn’t find it in him to say no. There must be a reason people drink alcohol, he decided he would just give it a try. 

“Fine. Please don’t let me embarrass myself.” Kuroo smiled and picked up a bottle of vodka. He poured it into two shot glasses. One was a souvenir from the Tokyo Pokémon center, the other from St. Petersburg. Tsukishima felt like he was abusing someone’s memories, not that he even knew whose party they were at. 

Kuroo slid the drink to his boyfriend and grinned, putting the glass in the air. Tsukishima raised his glass as well, clinking the glass and downed the disgusting shot. 

-

That was several hours, and several shots ago. Kuroo was happily surprised to find out that Tsukki was an affectionate and outgoing drunk. The blond had gone off the rails around an hour ago and had been dancing to the loud hip hop music since. He was swaying his hips, a mango white claw in his hand, and a huge smile on his face. Not his usual mean and menacing smirk but a genuinely happy expression that Kuroo deemed as rare. 

They had met up with some of their friends from Nekoma and Fukurodani, Bokuto, Yaku, and Akaashi among them. The chaotic group was having lots of fun with the drunk middle blocker, giving him shit and making him confused. They sat in the backyard for a while, Tsukishima was sitting on Kuroo's lap, showing an amount of affection the other boys didn't know he was even capable of. Akaashi and Kuroo shared Akaashi’s dab pen, taking turns blowing soft clouds of illegal smoke into the sky. 

After a while, they all got cold and hit the dance floor. Kuroo was enjoying the drunk Tsukishima grinding on him and leaving sloppy kisses all over his face. The night felt like ecstasy to Kuroo. His long-distance boyfriend was with him, at a party, with some of his best friends. It couldn’t get any better. 

Then, the blond started letting out queasy hiccups and Kuroo realized that the good part of the night was going to come to an end very, very soon. He grabbed the blond’s wrist and pulled him away from their friends and off the dancefloor so they could sit down somewhere. Tsukki looked so beautiful in the rainbow lights, bright colors reflected off his glasses and Kuroo felt his heart flutter.

Tsukishima was confused when he opened his eyes and he was sitting down on a couch in another room. He struggled to take in his location because his head was spinning.

“Why’re we not dancin’?” he stammered, releasing tight hiccups in between his words. He started to feel something bad in his stomach, it was bloated and gurgled loudly. 

“We are just taking a break, we’ve been dancing for a while now,” Kuroo explained. He wished he was drunker, this was not a situation he necessarily enjoyed being in, but he promised Tsukki he wouldn’t let him embarrass himself. He was tainted by the atmosphere, he loved to party, get drunk, high, maybe fuck around with some other substances but not often. He wanted more than anything to just keep dancing with their friends all night long, but he knew better. Kuroo sighed quietly, but he knew that right now he needed to be there for Tsukki.

“I don’t feel good, Kuroo.” Tsukishima slurred. “Oh no, am I getting alcohol poisoning?” Tsukishima’s eyes went wide with alarm. He whined an cuddled closer to Kuroo, pressing his head to his boyfriend's chest.

“No, no, you didn’t drink that much, I don’t care how much of a lightweight you are, there's no way that's the case. You are probably just nauseous because you’re drunk.” Kuroo assured him, kissing his cheek. He knew the blond was feeling bad, hiccups were a good indicator. He ran his hand through his boyfriend's short hair. 

“I’m not fuckin’ drunk,” Tsukishima yelled, pulling back, his arms moving over his stomach. After a few silent moments, curled up together, and gentle pets from his boyfriend, he admitted it. “I’m drunk. Kuroo, am I going to throw up?” He stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the thought. 

“I don’t know Tsukki, are you?” Kuroo replied calmly. 

Before he could reply, Tsukishima was heaving, and bubbly, clear, vomit spurt out of his mouth, and all over Kuroo’s shirt. 

“Tsukki!” Kuroo shouted, pushing the blond off of him as he heaved again. This time Tsukishima was sick on the cold floor. Another stream of liquid came out of the introvert, making Kuroo instantly felt horrible for shoving him onto the floor. 

“Tsukki, I’m sorry, C’mon let's get to the bathroom,” he begged the tall boy, crouched on the ground. Tsukishima hesitantly stood up and allowed himself to be led away from the mess. They moved briskly to the bathroom which already smelled like vomit and Kuroo assessed the damage to his clothes. Tsukishima wobbled over to the toilet, another wet shower of puke spilling from his guts to the toilet. 

Kuroo sighed sadly and went to his boyfriend’s side, taking his vomit-smudged glasses off to clean and wiping his mouth with a wad of toilet paper. Tsukishima collapsed beside the toilet, moaning at the feeling of the cool tile to his face. Kuroo pulled his wet shirt off and threw it into a bag he found under the sink.

“I’m sorry Kuroo,” he slurred, hiccuping queasily. His boyfriend eyed him from the mirror and laughed. 

“Tsukki, I was the one who pressured you to drink, I’m the last person you should say sorry to.” Kuroo turned around, leaning against the sink and wiping off Tsukishima’s glasses. “I’m sorry that you feel so bad, kitten.” 

Tsukishima grimaced and belched loudly, his hands aggressively holding his bubbling belly. 

“Kuroo, can we please leave, I feel horrible.” He begged, his eyes pricking with tears. Kuroo nodded quickly and placed the now slightly-cleaner glasses on his boyfriend's head. Tsukishima groaned as Kuroo helped him stand up straight. They staggered together, with Tsukishima leaning heavily on Kuroo, out of the random house. 

Kuroo drove home his ill boyfriend home at 1:30am shirtless.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoyed my story! this is my first time writing tsukki and kuroo and im happy to receive any criticism to how I wrote their character! if you like hq sickfics you should follow my tumblr @haikyuu-but-make-them-puke and request your fav character and a scenario! im always so excited getting asks so please don’t hesitate! have a great day/night!


End file.
